


Episode 1: Media Frenzy

by eyewitness_love



Series: Eyewitness Season 2 [1]
Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Cute, Eyewitness Season 2, M/M, what happens next
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-20 17:45:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10667664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyewitness_love/pseuds/eyewitness_love
Summary: It's over. Ryan Kane is dead. But it really isn't over, and Philip and Lukas are beginning to believe that their nightmare will never end.





	1. I Thought It Was Over

Tivoli, New York. Originally known as Upper Red Hook Landing. Founded in 1872. Population is 1,118, according to the 2010 census. It's not much to think about, just a small village at the northern end of Red Hood, New York. 

But then two teenage boys witnessed a triple homicide in a cabin. Lukas Waldenbeck, a Tivoli native who was on his way to becoming a motocross star, and Philip Shea, a foster kid who was recently taken away from his drug-addicted mother, hid as three men were shot dead. Was that what put Tivoli on the map? Oh, no. The story didn't end there. You see, the boys didn't tell a soul what they had seen. Why? Well, no one knows why they didn't tell. Not yet. 

Only, there weren't just three strangers in that cabin. There was a fourth man. The man who committed the triple homicide. The man who would do anything to make sure that the two boys who had seen him in that cabin would never say a word about it. The man that went on to kill four more people and shoot one of the two teenage boys before being gunned down by Tivoli’s sheriff Helen Torrance as she saved her foster son Philip after he was kidnaped by the man. This man was FBI agent, turned pervert and serial killer, Ryan Kane. 

The media was all over this story. 

After the stand down with Ryan Kane was over, Philip and Lukas were quarantined to the hospital. Well, actually, only Lukas was, as his gunshot wound never properly healed and his stitches were ripped out by Ryan Kane in an attempt to have him bleed out. Luckily, he was found by Helen and officer Tony Michaels and they were able to get him to the hospital on time. Philip was fine physically, just some scrapes and bruises from being locked in the trunk of Ryan Kane’s car and being dragged through the woods. He also had a nasty bump on his head from where Ryan Kane knocked him out with the butt of his gun, but he was in better physical shape than Lukas. 

Neither boy was fine mentally. 

Lukas was lying on the hospital bed, passed out from the amount of painkillers he was being fed through a small tube. Philip sat next to him, the chair pulled as close to the bed as he could get it. He was playing with Lukas’ fingers, and he had no intention of letting go. Lukas fell asleep holding Philip’s hand, and Philip was making sure he would wake up the same way. 

Philip and Lukas had been inseparable since they were reunited at the hospital. Both thought the other was dead. Helen had told Philip that Lukas was being rushed back to the hospital, and despite her constantly reassuring Philip that Lukas would be okay, Philip couldn't help but assume the worst. Then when Lukas woke up, the last thing he remembered was watching Philip get smacked in the head with a gun before the same thing happened to him, so he assumed that Ryan Kane had killed Philip. It wasn't until Philip sprinted into Lukas’ hospital room that they both knew for sure that the other was alive. 

Philip stared at Lukas, who finally appeared to be peaceful from sleep, and intertwined their fingers while he still could. He didn't know where their relationship was going from here. Only Helen, Gabe, and Bo knew about their relationship. Helen and Gabe appeared to be accepting of it, but Bo seemed to still be on the fence. He kept giving Philip looks that he couldn't understand. 

Philip looked back down at their hands. What were they? Philip didn't know. Would Lukas now want to come out? Or would he want to stay buried in the closet and lock the door? Did Lukas want to keep seeing Philip or break it off? Philip hoped that Lukas would at least want to continue their relationship. At this point, Philip didn't care if Lukas wanted to keep it quiet for the moment. Philip didn't want to leave Philip’s side for a long time, and he hoped Lukas felt the same. 

What was going to happen to them?

Lukas shifted, and Philip felt his fingers tighten around his. Philip whipped his head back up to Lukas’ face. Lukas was blinking his eyes open, trying to shake sleep. 

Philip smiled, running his thumb along Lukas’ hand. “Hey.”

Lukas looked at Philip and grinned, making Philip’s heart flip. “Hey.”

“How do you feel?” Philip asked.

“Tired,” Lukas muttered in response as he turned to the window. “Are they still out there?”

Philip stood, not letting go of Lukas’ hand, and glanced out the window. Outside was a swarm of news trucks, cameras, and reporters. Philip sighed as he sat back down. “Yeah.”

Lukas groaned. “I thought that this was going to be over when he was dead.”

Philip squeezed Lukas’ hands. “I don't think this will ever be over.”


	2. Getting Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hospital walls are closing in, and Philip and Lukas just want to get out.

Three days later. 

Sheriff Helen Torrence stood at the door of Lukas’ hospital room. The boys were now both asleep, Philip resting his head rather uncomfortably on Lukas’ arm. The doctor said that Philip wasn't allowed to lay in bed with Lukas in case he accidentally hurt him, but there was no way that Philip would not be touching Lukas. So, Philip sacrificed comfort for peace of mind. 

Helen stared at the boys and shook her head. How could she not have known? How could she have not seen the signs? Helen blamed herself for all of this. She should've known that there was something wrong with Ryan Kane. She should've known that there was something wrong with Philip. But Philip had so many other problems, so many that he probably didn't even know them all. 

And now the number of problems just kept adding up. 

Helen’s phone rang, startling her from her thoughts. It was Kamilah. Helen hadn't spoken to her since she saw her at the station.

Helen nervously picked up the phone. “Hello?”

“Helen, I’m so sorry,” Kamilah said the moment Helen picked up the phone. “I just saw on the news what happened.”

“It's okay. It wasn't your fault,” Helen said.

“I can't believe it was Ryan,” Kamilah continued. “I let him in, Helen. I let him trick me into thinking he actually cared about me. Damn it, this is all my fault.”

“This isn't your fault. We all trusted him,” Helen quickly insisted before changing the subject. “How’s Jake?”

Kamilah sighed. “It's been hard. I’m trying to find a nanny so I can get back to work.”

“For the FBI?” Helen asked in shock.

“I don't know,” Kamilah answered. “But I need to do something to bring money in.” 

“You’ll figure it out,” Helen assured. 

“I hope so,” Kamilah muttered. “I’ll let you go. I’m sure you’re busy.”

“I’ll call you soon,” Helen said before they exchanged goodbyes and hung up.

Helen went back to looking at the boys. Neither of them had moved. Helen couldn't help but smile when she saw them together. Seeing them together for the past three days, seeing them in a place where they felt comfortable being open, made Helen happy. The only times that Philip looked even remotely happy was when he was talking to Lukas. 

Now that the parents knew about their children’s relationship, the parents sat them down and asked them about it. Philip and Lukas stated that they were in a relationship and that they wanted to continue it, but they didn't want to tell anyone else until they had figured out how their relationship was going to work. Helen and Gabe said they would do whatever the boys wanted. Bo just nodded and said he needed some air. 

Helen jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder, but relaxed when she saw her husband Gabe and Lukas’ father Bo. “Hey, what's going on?”

“Lukas has been discharged,” Bo said. “Just have to get them up and they can go home.”

Helen turned back to them. “I don't want to wake them up. They've barely slept.”

“I'm sure they'll be more comfortable sleeping in their own beds,” Gabe said. 

“Do you want to try to separate them?” Helen asked with a pointed tone.

“Philip can come over our house,” Bo suddenly said, causing the couple to whip their heads around. “I mean, if it's okay with you.”

“Is it okay with you?” Helen inquired, sharing a surprised glance with Gabe. 

Bo sighed. “I don't know. I don't know how to deal with-” He waves his hand in the air, like he was trying to grasp an answer. “With this. Not yet. But, my son has dealt with more monsters than the average person can handle. I'm not about to become another one.”

Gabe grinned, patting Bo on the shoulder. “I think Lukas will appreciate that.”

Bo mustered a small smile, staring and his son and his son’s...friend. “Yeah, I hope so.” And he walked hesitantly into the hospital room, carefully shaking his son’s arm. 

+

Lukas was sat on the bed, impatiently waiting to get out of the hospital room. He felt trapped, suffocated. All he wanted was fresh air, his own bed, and to be alone with Philip. 

“How are we getting out of here?” Lukas asked, glancing out the window. He was careful not to get too close, not to let any photographer snap a picture of him like Helen had warned. 

“I don't know,” Philip answered from his chair where he sat cross-legged. “Helen said she would be back in a couple minutes.” 

Lukas was getting antsy, and started pulling on his sleeve. “Why won't they just go away? They've been there for three days straight.”

“I know,” Philip muttered. 

“Like, why are they even here?” Lukas asked impatiently. “It's not that big of a deal. Worse shit happens around the country all the time, right? I mean, yeah, there's a lot of bodies and the news loves that, but-”

“Can you knock it off?” Philip snapped. 

Lukas’s eyes widened, clearly taken aback. “Sorry.”

Philip sighed, burying his face in his hands. “No, I'm sorry.”

Lukas heard a small crack in Philip's voice. “Hey, are you okay?”

“What kind of question is that?”

Philip was definitely crying, and it set Lukas on high alert. “What's wrong?”

“Nothing,” Philip choked out. 

Lukas gently placed his hand on the side of Philip's face, and Philip leaned against it, searching for comfort. Lukas ran his thumb along Philip's cheek until his crying started to settle down. 

“What's wrong?” Lukas asked gently. “I know that there's been something bothering you. Something else. What aren't you telling me?”

Philip paused before looking up, eyes now red and puffy. “I don't...I don't want to say it.”

Lukas went to pull his hand away from Philip's face. “Why not? What did I do?”

Philip immediately grabbed for Lukas’ hand, intertwining their fingers. “No, it's not you. It's just… it's just if I say it out loud, then it'll be true.”

Lukas squeezed his hand. “It's going to be okay. Just tell me.”

“He killed my mom.”

Lukas’ jaw dropped, and he would've dropped Philip's hand if Philip wasn't squeezing it with every ounce of strength he had. No one had told him. He had a feeling something else was going on, something else that no one else was telling him, but everyone was constantly assuring him that it was fine. Lukas just assumed that he was being fed too many painkillers to be able to think straight and that he was imagining it. 

“Philip, I-”

“Don't say you're sorry,” Philip interrupted. “I've heard those words too many times.”

Instead of saying he was sorry, Lukas pressed a kiss to Philip's forehead, and then a sudden revelation hit him. “It's my fault.”

Philip sat up straight. “Don't say that.”

“But it is,” Lukas said, tears he didn't know were brewing now leaking. “I should've told. I should've freaking told. Why didn't I-”

“You didn't know,” Philip said, tears stopping because he was so shocked at Lukas’ reaction. 

“I knew a killer was after us!” Lukas exclaimed. “He killed Tommy and Tracy and that girl. I should've told right after Tommy and Tracey.”

“But you did tell,” Philip insisted. “You told before…”

Lukas pressed his forehead against Philip's. “I'm sorry, Philip. I'm sorry, but, I'm sorry.”

“Should I blame Gabe for it?”

Lukas snapped his head up. “What?”

“Gabe told Ryan that I would go to my mom, which is why he went there and killed her,” Philip explained. “Or should I blame Helen for not getting there in time, or because she trusted him and couldn't see that he was a serial killer? Or should it be my fault? I could've told, and then she would still be alive.”

“Don't blame yourself,” Lukas said quickly. 

“And what about you getting shot?” Philip asked, getting worked up now. “Should that FBI agent be at fault because she let us go? Or what about your dad for giving you the bike? Or Helen for not being there? Or me for agreeing to go there with you even though I knew that a killer was after you?”

“Please don't blame yourself. No one knew that he was the killer,” Lukas whispered, his hand creeping to the bandage on his chest. 

Philip held both of Lukas’ hands. “You're right. No one knew who he really was. No one could've predicted that he would've killed” -Philip pauses for a moment to hold back tears - “my mom. We didn't know anything. He was a psychopath.”

“I'm even more glad that he's dead now,” Lukas muttered after a pause. 

Philip shuttered, the memories of the bullets going through Ryan Kane’s body. “Yeah, so am I.”

“Is he ever really going to be dead?” Lukas asked quietly. “I see him every time I close my eyes.”

“So do I,” Philip murmured. 

“When will it end?” Lukas asked desperately, like Philip had the answer to that. 

Philip looked down. “It's never going to end. He's going to keep hurting us from the grave.”

Lukas pulled Philip into a hug, wincing at the sudden movement. “No, he won't. We survived him when he was alive. We can survive him now that he's dead.”

Philip held on tightly, like Lukas would disappear if he let go. “I hope so.”

+

Getting Lukas and Philip out of the hospital wasn't exactly an easy task. Reporters had surrounded the hospital. Neither boy realized how big of a deal this would be. It was when they were channel surfing and they caught their story being portrayed by David Muir on World News Tonight. 

Helen had to call four other police districts to ask if they could send over officers to help get the boys out of the hospital safely. They all agreed, sending over a couple officers because they had all seen the story on the news and wanted to help. 

“Okay, I think they have the reporters back,” Helen told the boys as she peeked out the window. 

“Is there a clear path to my car?” Bo inquired. 

“There should be after I distract them,” Helen answered.

“Distract them?” Philip asked with an eyebrow raised. 

Helen nodded. “I killed Ryan Kane. They'll want to talk to me.”

“Helen, you don't have to do that,” Philip insisted. 

“I'm gonna have to talk to them eventually,” Helen told him. “Might as well get it over with.”

Philip gave her a small smile. “Thanks, Helen.”

Helen grinned, but it was forced for Philip. “Of course. Let's get you guys out of here.”

Helen went outside first. She was nervous, but she was doing it for Philip. The moment she was outside, the reporters tried to swarm her. The police tried to hold the reporters back, but Helen indicated for them to let the reporters through. 

“Is it true you killed FBI agent Ryan Kane?”

“Did Ryan Kane kidnap your foster son?”

“Did you know Ryan Kane was a serial killer?”

“How close were you and Ryan Kane?”

“Did Ryan Kane shoot your foster son?”

“Is it true that Ryan Kane was disarmed when you shot him?”

“Why did the two victims not tell?”

“Are the two victims in a secret relationship?”

Helen, completely overwhelmed, took a deep breath and held up a hand. “One question at a time. You first!”

With the reporters distracted, a police officer was able to take Bo’s keys and drive the car right up to the front door. Bo hopped into the driver’s seat and the two boys rushed into the back. By the time the reporters finally noticed what had happened, Bo was pulling out of the lot. 

Lukas laid his head on Philip's shoulder and closed his eyes, exhausted from everything that had happened and the painkillers the doctor gave him before he left. Philip wished that he could just fall asleep and get away from the awkward silence between him and Bo, but Philip couldn't sleep unless he was dead exhausted or he cried himself out. 

“That was a good plan Helen had,” Bo said, trying to fill the silence. 

“Yeah,” Philip muttered. Then, a few silent seconds later, “Mr. Waldenbeck?”

Bo glanced back at Philip through the rear view mirror. “Everyone okay?”

“Yeah, it's just…” Philip paused again. “Thank you. For letting me come with you.”

Bo smiled back. “Of course. I'm not about to tear your apart. Not after everything you two have been through.”

Philip grinned and leaned his head against Lukas’. The rest of the ride was quiet, but it was a peaceful quiet and Philip dozed off. Bo glanced back again, and smiled for just a moment when he caught sight of the two boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Insert commercial break)
> 
> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think and if you have any suggestions for how you want this to go, leave them down in the comments!


	3. Back to Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Ryan dead, everyone is trying to get back to normal. But who can forget everything that happened?

Two weeks later. 

Philip was sat cross legged on his bed, staring intently at his laptop. He was so engrossed in what he was reading that he didn't notice Lukas standing at his doorway.

Lukas leaned against the doorframe for a few moments, admiring his boyfriend, before walking in. “I called up to you seven times. Do you want to be late on our first day back?”

Philip jumped, closing his laptop. “When did you get here?”

“About ten minutes ago,” Lukas answered as he sat down on his bed. “You’re lucky Helen is such great company.”

“Sorry, I was studying,” Philip said, going to stand up to get ready.

Lukas grabbed Philip’s elbow and pulled him back, kissing him. While Philip was distracted, Lukas reached out and opened his laptop before pulling away. “We don't have anything to study for.”

What Lukas saw on the computer screen made him freeze. It was a news article about Ryan Kane with his face plastered right in the center. From what Lukas briefly skimmed, it was about how no one knew Ryan Kane’s real name or who he really was. 

“Philip…”

“I'm sorry!” Philip exclaimed, shutting his laptop and shoving it into his backpack. “It's just… this man killed my mom and he tried to kill us and we don't even know his real name. He got into the FBI with a fake identity. How can they not-”

Lukas pulled Philip into a hug, and Philip immediately felt the tension release from his body. “They will figure it out. They have the resources and the knowledge and all kind and of other ways to find out who he really is. You sitting on your laptop reading articles about it isn't going to help them or you.”

“I guess you're right,” Philip mumbled into Lukas’ shoulder. “We're going to my old house after school.”

Lukas pulled back in shock. “Really? Why?”

“We got the call last night that the house sold. We have to get the rest of the stuff out of there,” Philip answered, close to tears. He didn't want to go back to his old house. That was where he and his mom were. It was also where Ryan Kane kidnapped him and Lukas. But there were things we wanted, things that would remind of his mom. 

Lukas didn't say he was sorry, mostly because Philip snapped at him the week prior for saying it. Instead, he pulled Philip back into a hug. “Do you want me to come with you?”

Philip shook his head against Lukas’ shoulder. “No, it's fine. Can we go out afterwards?”

“Where do you want to go?” Lukas asked. 

“I don't care. As long as I'm with you,” Philip whispered. “I just know I'm gonna wanna get out after going back home after… everything.”

“I'll figure something out. Something fun,” Lukas promised. “But we really have to go or we'll be late.”

Philip pulled away. “I'm scared about going back to school.”

“So am I,” Lukas confessed. “But it'll be okay. We have four of our classes together and we can sit together at lunch.”

“Are you sure about hanging out together?” Philip asked quietly. 

“Of course I am,” Lukas insisted. 

Philip grinned like it was the best thing Lukas had ever said to him. “I'm glad.”

“So am I.” Lukas forced a smile. 

The two of them had talked about coming out, and they decided to wait a little longer. They just wanted time to adjust going back to school. Besides, everyone would already be on top of them because of what happened.

Lukas wanted to come out. He wanted to tell the world that Philip was his and that no one else would ever have him. But he was scared. He was scared of what people would think of him. Lukas had come to peace with the fact that he would lose friends and everyone would think of him differently. He hadn't, however, come to terms with the fact that he would most likely be bullied. 

Philip leaned in and pulled Lukas into a kiss, making Lukas forget about his worries. They weren't thinking, too caught up in feelings, and began making out, Lukas laying down on the bed and pulling Philip on top of him. 

At that moment, Helen's voice rang through the hall. “Boys, let's go! You're gonna be late for your first day back!”

+

Dropping the boys off was tough. When the police car pulled up to the front of the school, all eyes were glued to it. Philip and Lukas both turned to Helen, eyes begging her to keep driving. Helen sighed and said, “Have a good day. Philip, call me if something happens to either of you, okay?”

“Okay,” Philip muttered before getting out of the backseat. Lukas nudged him, giving him a look that told him to stop being rude. “Bye, Helen.”

Helen sighed, understanding Philip's frustration was just his nerves. “Have a good day.”

“Thank you, Mrs. Torrence,” Lukas said as he got out. 

“Lukas, I've told you so many times, call me Helen.”

Lukas shot Helen a sheepish smile. “Thanks, Helen.”

Helen let out a deep breath as Lukas shut the door and they walked to the building. “Good luck.”

The route that Helen was taking was unfamiliar, so much so that she had to use the GPS on her phone to get there. The address she had plunged in was hard to find, but she did a little investigating and managed to find it. 

Kamilah’s face when she opened her front door and saw Sheriff Helen Torrence was one filled with shock. She was so caught off guard that she couldn't even form a complete question. “What are-? Why are you-? How did you-?”

“Good to see you too,” Helen said with a side grin. 

Kamilah composed herself and started again. “What are you doing here?”

“I wanted to tell you everything that happened,” Helen said. “Figured it would be better in person.”

Kamilah nodded, taking a step back. “Come on in.”

+

When Lukas and Philip walked into school, all eyes were on them. It wasn't the fact that they were standing together, but that they had been through so much together. Everyone had so many questions, but the boys weren't in the mood to answer them. Instead, they stuck together with their heads down. 

Lukas wanted to hold Philip's hand. He wanted to hold Philip close, like a security blanket, but he couldn't. All he could do was stand close to Philip and Philip looked through his locker. 

“I hate this,” Lukas muttered. 

“So do I,” Philip said, distracted by trying to find the right book. 

“No, I hate that I can't hold your hand,” Lukas corrected in a low voice. 

Philip closed his locker partially, locking eyes with Lukas. “Really?”

“Of course,” Lukas said. “And I really want to. It's just…”

“I know, Lukas,” Philip sighed, going back to looking for books. “When you're ready.”

“I'll be ready one day,” Lukas whispered. “I promise, I will.”

Philip grinned, but Lukas couldn't see it. “I know. I'm really proud of the progress you've made, with your dad and the rest of your family. Baby steps.”

Lukas came out to the rest of his family, the whole slew of aunts, uncles, cousins, and grandparents. Only, it had been an accident. They came to visit Lukas in the hospital, and Philip and Lukas were holding hands. Philip tried to pull away, but Lukas held on and told his seven year old cousin that Philip was his boyfriend when she asked why they were holding hands. The family was caught off guard, but their reactions were mixed. Some approved while some got up and walked straight out of the hospital. 

Philip closed his locker. “Okay, let's go to yours.”

As they went to walk, Lukas brushed the back of his hands against Philip’s. Philip was so shocked that he almost stopped walking. Lukas grinned at how happy and surprised Philip was.

“Baby steps.”

+

Kamilah sat there in shock after Helen was done telling the story. “You were the one that killed him?”

“He held his gun to me,” Helen said. “I couldn't risk him changing his mind and killing Philip.”

“Of course,” Kamilah told. “It's just… I can't believe it was him.”

Helen took a sip of the glass of wine that Kamilah had given her. “None of us did. He fooled us all.”

“I always wanted to be in the FBI,” Kamilah said, sipping her own glass. “Every since I was a little girl, I knew that I wanted to be an FBI agent. They seemed so professional, so perfect. How could they have let a man using a fake identity in?”

“It raises another question,” Helen said.

“And what question is that?” Kamilah asked.

Helen took another sip. “Why did he use a fake name in the first place? And why did he use it to join the FBI?”

Kamilah sighed, taking a bigger sip. “He's just one more mystery after another.”

“Hopefully they’ll solve it,” Helen said. “How’s Jake?”

Helen could tell that she hit a sensitive subject, because Kamilah winced. “It's been tough, Helen, real tough.”

“Children aren't easy,” Helen agreed. “Just be glad he's at the age he still naps.”

“I wasn't meant to be a mother,” Kamilah said. “I work. That's what I was meant to do. I can't do this.”

Helen hesitated to ask this question. “Is there someone else that would take care of him?”

“No,” Kamilah answered solemnly. “The most I've gotten is offers to babysit. Besides, I can't. Sita wanted me to raise Jake. I can't let her down. Not again.”

Helen took Kamilah’s hand. “You’ll get through this.”

Kamilah smiled, but it was forced. “I hope so.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Insert commercial break)
> 
> What do you want to see in season 2? Leave a comment or tweet it to me @eyewitness_love


	4. What Happens Next?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is trying to get their life back to normal, but no one knows how.

Philip and Lukas’ first class went well. They were together and sat beside each other. Their teacher was easy on them, didn't call on them, and didn't expect them to know what was going on. After class, their teacher gave them each a list of the work they missed and set up times for when they would make up quizzes and tests. 

They had to stop by Lukas’ locker because he accidentally grabbed the wrong book, which made Philip lightheartedly make fun of him. Lukas didn't mind, because it was the happiest Philip had been that day. 

“We’re going to be late,” Philip said.

Lukas shot Philip a look. “We’re not going to be late. We still have five minutes. Besides, I don't think Mr. Friel is going to care if we’re late.”

“Yeah, you're right,” Philip said, catching Rose’s eye over Lukas’s shoulder. He started to panic slightly when she began to make her way over. “Rose is coming.”

Lukas glanced back over his shoulder, then back at Philip. “What do we say?”

Philip shrugged. “I don't know. I haven't talked to her since the hospital. Do you think she's upset with us?”

“Why would she be?” Lukas asked, now worried.

“I don't know,” Philip replied, putting on a fake smile when Rose approached. “Hey.”

“Hey, I didn't know you guys were coming back to school today,” Rose said, her smile more genuine. 

“We meant to tell you,” Lukas informed. “It's just, we, uh-”

“We've been so stressed about coming back,” Philip finished.

“Yeah, I get it. So, are you guys…” Her voice lowered with the last sentence. 

“We’re keeping it quiet,” Philip answered, not able to keep the fake smile on his face. “Everyone’s already staring at us, right?”

Rose nodded. “I get it. But I want you guys to know I've got your backs, okay?”

Lukas was confused. “Really?”

“Of course,” Rose said. “Not your fault you like this cutie.”

Both boys blushed, flustered and not sure how to respond to that. This was the first person who wasn't a family member that commented on their relationship, and they didn't know how to react. 

Luckily, they didn't have to react, because three of Lukas’ friends, Sean, Oliver, and Riley, came over. Maybe it wasn't so lucky, because they three guys were eyeing Lukas, Philip, and Rose curiously. It was strange from the outside to see the three of them together, considering Rose and Lukas had recently broken up and Lukas had punched Philip in school, but after everything that happened, that wasn't the main question on most people’s minds.

“Hey, welcome back,” Riley said, shaking Lukas’ hand. He was the more outspoken one of Lukas’ friends.

“Thanks,” Lukas replied, glancing over at Philip. Philip looked like he wanted to shrink and disappear, staring down at the ground like no one would notice him if he didn't look up.

“Hey, you're Philip, right?”

Philip looked up to see Riley smiling at him with an outstretched hand. He hesitantly reached up to shake it. “Uh, yeah.”

“I’m Riley,” Riley said. Philip nodded, not really knowing what to say, but feeling slightly more relaxed.

“When did you two start talking?” Oliver asked, earning an elbow from Sean. “Sorry, I mean, if you don't wanna talk about all that.”

“Nah, that's fine,” Lukas said. “I asked Philip to film me riding for my channel.”

The three boys turned to Philip with wide eyes. “No way, that was you?” Riley asked, earning a short, unsure nod from Philip. “Dude, those videos are sick! Where did you learn to film like that?”

Philip relaxed, the tension in his shoulders ceasing and he was no longer pressing himself against the lockers. “Thanks.”

Lukas couldn't help but sigh in relief as he watched the conversation between his friends and his boyfriend. He worried about this for so long, even lost sleep over it. How would his friends react to Philip? How would Philip react to his friends? It looked like that they would all get along okay. 

But Lukas’ friends didn't know that Philip was his boyfriend.

+

“What time will you be done at the Harper’s?” Helen asked into her phone as she filled her car with gas.

“I’ll probably be home around three-thirty,” Gabe answered. “Will you and Philip be there by then?”

Helen nodded though Gabe couldn't see. “Yeah, I get the boys at two forty-five. Which car should we take?”

It was silent on the other end as Gabe thought about it. “I guess yours. Mine has all my equipment in it.”

“Sounds good to me,” Helen says, glancing to look at how much gas has gone into the tank. “Gabe, I'm nervous.”

“So am I. This is going to be difficult for all of us,” Gabe said. 

“But what about Philip?” Helen asked, taking the pump out of her car. “How is he going to react to being back there after everything that happened?” 

“I don't know,” Gabe answered honestly. “However, I do know that no matter what, we will be there for him and it will be okay. Okay?”

Helen couldn't help but smile. “You know I love you, right?”

Gabe laughed. “Of course I do. Hey, how was your visit with Kamilah?”

Helen sighed, getting into her car. “Not good. She looked like she hadn't slept in weeks.”

“That's how all new mothers look,” Gabe pointed out. 

“But she's not a new mother,” Helen retorted. “Jake isn't her son.”

“And Philip isn't yours,” Gabe stated. “Hell, he's not even related to you. But you love him like he is your son, right?”

“Of course,” Helen said, and it was in that moment she realized just how much in common with Kamilah. They were both raising a son that wasn't theirs. 

“And it took you and Philip some time to figure it out, but you did,” Gabe continued. “Just give it some time. She just needs to learn how to be a mom. Maybe you can help her out.”

Helen grinned. “Yeah, I think I will.”

“I knew you would,” Gabe said, a smile in his tone. “I'll see you in a little bit. I love you.”

Helen started her car. “I love you too.”

+

The road to lunch wasn't easy. They had four classes before lunch, and they weren't in the same for the two of them before. Neither of them could stand sitting in a class without the other, could stand not being able to see the other and know that they were okay. 

Lunch finally rolled around, and Philip and Lukas wanted to attack each other in a hug, but they controlled themselves and settled for just smiling and brushing against each other when they sat down with Lukas’ friends. 

Right after they sat down, Philip got up and excused himself to the bathroom, much to Lukas’ disappointment. They didn't have the next class together, just the last two, and Lukas wanted to be with Philip while he could.

“Relax, he'll be back soon,” Rose said under her breath while Lukas stared in the direction where Philip left. 

Lukas quickly gathered himself. “So, how have things been?”

“Boringly normal,” Oliver answered. 

“Honestly, I'm excited for normal,” Lukas muttered. 

“Hope you're not too ready,” Riley said. “There's a party in Red Hook tonight at Jamie Scott’s house. You wanna come? Philip can come too if he wants.”

Lukas thought about it. Maybe a party would be good for them. They had spent the past two weeks cooped up into one of their bedrooms, hiding from the news stations that did drive buys. They needed to get out and act like teenagers again. 

“I'll ask him later. He has to go to the city after school,” Lukas replied. 

Riley grinned. “Cool. Hope you can come.”

“Yeah, so do I,” Lukas said. “Just, don't bring it up. He has a lot on his mind right now. I'll ask him later.”

“Why does he have to go to the city?” Rose asked. 

Lukas didn't know if he should tell them. “Uh, he needs to take care of some of his mom’s things.” They all nodded, and changed the conversation to the last football game. 

Philip came back then, sitting right next Lukas. When Philip sat down, Lukas was able to catch a quick glance at his phone screen. It was another article about Ryan Kane. Lukas didn't say anything, didn't call him out or scold him in public. He did brush his hand against Philip's thigh and gave him a look when Philip met his eyes, letting Philip know he had seen. Philip turned his head away, staring down at his sandwich. 

Lunch was pretty quiet for Philip and Lukas. Riley and Rose tried to keep the conversation going, but Philp and Lukas were too anxious. There were so many people, so much noise, and they just weren't used to it. 

The bell eventually rang, and Philip and Lukas were forced to be separated for the last time. Lukas had algebra and Philip had chemistry. Lukas walked Philip to his class, and had to tell himself not to kiss him when he walked away.

Lukas was antsy the entire time he was in algebra. He couldn't text Philip, couldn't have contact so he knew he was okay. He tried paying attention in class, but he just couldn't. Algebra didn't seem important anymore. Looking out the window wasn't even an option, because every few minutes a news van did a drive by.

When class finally ended, Lukas wanted to run out of the room, but he was stopped when his teacher, Mrs. Katz, called out, “Lukas! Can I talk to you for a minute?”

Lukas groaned internally, and walked up to her. “Yes, Mrs. Katz?”

“How are you doing?” Mrs. Katz asked.

“Yeah,” Lukas answered defensively. 

“I was talking to Mr. Davis earlier,” Mrs. Katz said. “He said you were doing good in his class, but you were fidgeting during my whole class. Did something happen between now and then?”

“Nothing,” Lukas muttered, rubbing the back of his neck. “It's just…”

“Philip was in that class?” Mrs. Katz asked knowingly.

Lukas nodded before he even realized it. “Yeah, I guess.”

“I get it. He's your friend and you two went through a lot together,” Mrs. Katz said.

Lukas looked out the window, and watched as yet another news van drove by. “More than you know.”

+

Helen pulled up to the station, parking next to Tony’s car. Coming to work hadn't been the same since the murders had been. It was tense, high stakes. Now the most crazy thing they had were the media who kept popping up everywhere.

The media was a big problem in Tivoli. They were everywhere, trying to find Lukas and Philip. They thought that Lukas and Philip were going around the town, but really, they had been hiding in either her house or Bo’s.

Helen couldn't help but make a face of disgust whenever she thought about the media. They wouldn't leave those two boys alone. Neither of them wanted to talk about what happened. Even their parents could only get snippets of information at a time. And Helen had to be alright be with that. The boys needed to figure out how they felt about the whole situation to be able to tell others.

“Hey Helen,” Tony greeted as Helen walked in. He was sitting at his desk, feet up on the table as he read through a file.

“Morning, Tony,” Helen replied, placing her stuff on her desk.

“More like afternoon,” Tony said. “It's almost two-thirty. Where were you?”

“Nowhere that concerns you,” Helen answered, pushing Tony’s feet off of his desk.

Tony looked up at Helen, mockingly hurt. “Well, sorry Helen, I've been trying to hold down the fort all by myself and all I get is a text from you this morning saying that you would be a little late.”

“I had things I had to take care of,” Helen said. “And what even happened while I was gone?”

Tony showed her the file he was reading, plus three more. “All complaints from people saying that the media is either being annoying or going onto personal property. Oh, and old Mr. Yates called saying that there was a loose dog on his property. I went over, because there was nothing else to do, and it was just a squirrel he thought was a puppy. Didn't even bother making a file for that one, thought it would've been funny to look back on, huh, Helen?” 

Helen rolled her eyes as she skimmed through the files, the look of disgust coming back. “When will they leave?”

“When they get what they want,” Tony answered, even though he knew Helen knew the answer.

Helen shot Tony a look. “And they should know by now that they're not going to get it, so they should just leave.”

“I want them out of here too, Helen,” Tony said. “But, let's be honest. They're really the only thing we have now that we solved the murders.”

“I know,” Helen sighed, sinking into her chair.

Tony kicked his feet back up, grinning at Helen. “Oh, well. I guess you're just stuck with little ol’ me.”

Just then, Helen’s phone vibrated with an alarm telling her to pick up the boys. She immediately grabbed her stuff. “Yeah, looks like that’ll me tomorrow.”

“Helen, you just got here!” Tony exclaimed, annoyed.

“I know, but I have to pick up the boys,” Helen answered, knocking Tony’s legs back down.

Tony raised an eyebrow. “Both of them?”

“Gabe and I have to take Philip into the city to get the rest of this things and Lukas won't ride his bike alone,” Helen answered. “Besides, I’m not giving the news any possibility of talking to them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Have any ideas that you want to see in Eyewitness Season 2? Let me know and if I use it, I'll give you credit! 
> 
> Also, follow my Eyewitness twitter: https://twitter.com/eyewitness_love and subscribe to my Eyewitness YouTube channel: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC5bt5mKih9TK_to4osLva5Q


	5. He's Not Dead...Not Really, Anyways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Philip, Helen, and Gabe go to Philip's old home to get his things. Lukas and Bo talk things out. The Red Hook party. And a plot twist ending.

Philip was quiet the whole car ride with Helen and Gabe as they drove the two and a half hours to New York City. He stared at the window, not really listening to the conversations Helen and Gabe were trying to start. They gave up after about forty-five minutes and started talking about Kamilah.

Philip really didn't want to do this. He wanted to go back to his home. It was where his mother always was, where he always found her. She was never going to be there again. So, Philip never wanted to be there again. 

But Philip knew he had to do this. It was what his mom would've wanted. She wouldn't have wanted the bank or some person the bank hired to take her stuff and then decide what would go to Philip. She would want him to decide what he wanted and to be the one that handled all of this, and Philip was going to do it for her. 

Philip sighed as they got close to his old house. He didn't notice he was shaking until he reached to get his phone. No new messages, but Philip wasn't surprised, since Lukas was really the only person who texted him. Philip kinda wished that Lukas was there to help him, to hold his hand. But Philip didn't know how Helen and Gabe would feel about that, probably not happy, so that was why Lukas wasn't here with him.

Helen parked the car before turning around the Philip. “Are you ready?”

“Yeah,” Philip said quickly, pushing open the door. He knew if he hesitated he wouldn't get out of the car.

Helen gave Gabe a concerned look. “Do you think he's alright?” 

“No, of course not,” Gabe said.

“What do we do?” Helen asked.

“Whatever he needs us to do,” Gabe answered, opening the door. “Let's go catch up with him. I'll grab the boxes from the back.”

Philip was already standing there, fiddling with the key he was given from the bank. He lost the spare key after he and Lukas were kidnapped, and no one knew where Anne had left the other one. So, the bank made this one and had it mailed to Philip a week ago. 

Philip stared at the plant by the door. It had been dying for as long as Philip could remember. Now that his mom was gone, the plant was dead. Just like her. 

When Helen and Gabe turned into view, Philip went and unlocked the door. He didn't want to listen to them try to give him a pep talk before he went in. He didn't need that. All he needed was to get his and his mom's things and get out. 

However, when Philip opened the door, he froze. This was his home, but it felt so different. It didn't feel like his home anymore. Not without his mom. 

Gabe placed a hand on Philip's shoulder. “Are you okay?”

Philip quickly pushed his emotions away. “Yeah, I'm fine. Let's just do this.”

There weren't many things to pack. Philip and Anne didn't own much, and the majority of Philip's things were at Helen and Gabe's. Packing his room wasn't that hard since there wasn't much stuff and the room at Helen and Gabe's was beginning to feel more like him. It was leaving that room knowing it would be the last time he stepped foot in his bedroom that made him emotional before he pushed the tears back. 

It was packing the rest of the stuff that was more difficult. Obviously, Philip couldn't take everything. It wasn't rational to take a vacuum or the barely functioning tv because Helen and Gabe had much better ones. It was hard though because Philip had vices memories of his mom with everything in the house. The hardest thing for Philip was deciding what he should take and what he should leave. 

Pictures were an obvious yes. He also grabbed some small knick-knacks he knew his mom loved. He took some of the cups and plates that had some meaning, like the ones he made for his mom in school for Mother's Day. Lastly, he took some things that reminded him of her that he couldn't just leave, like the necklace she wore on what she considered to be special occasions, which were the days where she was sober and had a fun day with Philip. 

While Philip was packing the last of the things in his mom's room, he felt his phone vibrate. Grateful for the distraction, Philip took it out and saw that it was a text from Lukas. 

From Lukas: I know what we're gonna do tonight

To Lukas: What?

From Lukas: It's a surprise 

To Lukas: You know I don't like surprises. 

From Lukas: It's a good surprise I promise

From Lukas: Just look cute 

From Lukas: Which isn't that hard for you because you look cute in whatever you wear

From Lukas: And when you're wearing nothing ;)

Philip laughed at Lukas’ multiple texts, his face beating up slightly because Helen was just down the hall. He needed that. He needed to laugh as he was about to walk out of his mom's room for the last time. It was like Lukas somehow knew that. 

Helen popped her head into the door. “Everything okay?”

“Yeah, everything okay,” Philip replied. “Just getting the last of it. I'll be down 

“Take your time. We're not in any rush.” Helen gave Philip a gentle smile before leaving him alone. 

To Lukas: Thank you

Philip shoved his phone back into his pocket and lifted up the box. He took one final moment to stare at the room, his mom's room. 

“Love you, Mom,” he whispered before closing the door. 

+

Lukas was sitting on his couch, earbuds in and music blaring. A grin was plastered on his face. He had a plan. A plan that would make Philip happy and lift a huge weight off of his shoulders. 

Lukas was going to come out to everyone at the party in Red Hook. 

He had the idea as he sat there trying to think of what would make Philip feel better. Once he had the idea, he texted Rose and asked what she thought. She loved the idea and figured that it would be easier to do at a party than at school. Lukas agreed and texted Philip that they were going somewhere that night. 

Philip didn't sound all too there in his texts. Lukas figured he was still at his old house, so he texted him a joke to hopefully get his mind off things. It apparently did, because Philip thanked him. 

Lukas was in the middle of texting Rose about how he should go about tonight when his father walked in. Bo stopped at the doorway and stared at his son. Conversations hadn't been easy for them. Neither of them knew what to say to the other. Bo wanted to talk to Lukas in private, but Lukas was always clung to Philip. 

“Lukas,” No said, but Lukas couldn't hear him over his music. “Lukas. Lukas!”

Lukas jumped, ripping out an earbud. “What?”

“I wanted to talk to you for a minute,” Bo started, taking a seat beside his son. 

“About what?” Lukas asked. 

“About you and Philip,” Bo replied 

“There's nothing to talk about,” Lukas muttered. 

Bo sighed. “Lukas-”

“I'm gay, okay, Dad?” Lukas exploded. “I'm gay and there's nothing you can do to change that! You're just gonna have to accept it!”

“I'm trying!”

Lukas shrank back down. “What?”

“I'm trying, son,” Bo repeated. “I understand that this is how you feel. But this was a shock to me. You had a great girlfriend that I really thought you liked. Then, all of a sudden you're in a coma after being shot and I see Philip kiss you. I felt like a real shitty dad then.”

“You're not a shitty dad,” Lukas said quickly. 

Bo smiled weakly. “Thanks, son, but I am. The reason you and Philip were in that mess was because you were too scared to tell me that you liked him.”

“No one's to blame,” Lukas told. “No one handled this right. We can't all start blaming each other and ourselves.”

“I guess you're right,” Bo said. “But I am sorry. I'm sorry you felt that you couldn't trust me. I'm gonna work on that. I do love you. And if being with Philip makes you happy, then I'm happy.”

Lukas was so overwhelmed with emotions that the only thing he could do was hug his father. Bo held his son tight. Were things perfect between them? No. But they were making progress, and progress was always a step in the right direction. 

+

Lukas and Philip pushed the bike up to the house where Jamie Scott’s was throwing a party. They were both sweaty and tired from pushing the bike there. Philip complained the entire time, asking Lukas why he even brought his bike in the first place. Lukas retorted that he didn't know this would happen, prompting Philip to say they should've just left it at Helen and Gabe’s and gotten a ride. 

“Finally,” Philip sighed when they arrived. 

“Um, excuse me, I was doing most of the pushing,” Lukas said, kicking the kickstand.

Philip raised an eyebrow. “Are you serious?”

“Who cares? We're here now,” Lukas quickly said, leading Philip towards the house.

“Can we at least Uber back?” Philip asked.

“Philip, there aren't any Ubers around here,” Lukas replied.

Philip rolled his eyes. “I hate small towns.”

“You wouldn't have met me if you never came to this small town,” Lukas pointed out.

“Yeah, I guess you're right.” Philip turned to the house, slightly nervous. “Are you sure about this?”

Lukas nodded confidently, more for himself than Philip. “Of course. I said I was and I am.”

“I don't want you to feel pressured to do it,” Philip said.

“I’m not pressured,” Lukas said. “Let's go in.”

The party was packed with what felt like everyone who went to their high school and then some. The music was so loud that it felt like the room was vibrating. Or, maybe that was the everyone dancing in the cramped environment. 

“Hey, you made it!” Riley, who was clearly intoxicated, came stumbling over, wrapping an arm around both Lukas and Philip.

Behind him were Oliver, Sean, and Rose. Oliver and Sean were also quite intoxicated, but not as much as Riley. Rose didn't look like she had drunk anything. She gave Lukas a questioning look. Lukas nodded, making Rose grin.

“Do you guys want a drink?” Riley slurred.

“Yeah, we’ll be right back,” Lukas said, unwrapping himself from Riley and tugging Philip along by the elbow. 

Lukas went to where the drinks were and took a beer. When he turned around, Philip was drinking from a solo cup. “What's that?”

“Jungle juice,” Philip replied. 

Lukas’ eyes widened. “Really?”

“Lukas, I've had much stronger than this,” Philip said, taking another drink.

“C’mon, let's go dance,” Lukas insisted, pulling Philip onto the cramped dance floor.

Lukas and Philip danced together, but no one could really tell. It was so tight that everyone was pretty much dancing with each other.

As they danced, Philip kept glancing at Lukas. He kept wondering if Lukas was serious. Would Lukas actually kiss him? As time went on, Philip began to doubt it. Lukas wasn't making any move to kiss him, or even look at his lips.

Lukas was so nervous that he could barely look at Philip, especially at his lips. He had every intention of kissing Philip. He just didn't know how. Philip had finished his drink and was now slightly intoxicated. Lukas also felt a bit buzzed from just finishing his second beer, but he wasn't as bad as Philip. Philip was a bit sloppy, grabbing onto Lukas for support. Lukas didn't know if he wanted to now that neither he or Philip were sober.

Then Philip locked eyes with Lukas and beamed.

Lukas placed his hand on Philip’s cheek, causing Philip’s eyes to go wide. Before Philip could say anything, Lukas pressed their lips together. It was a little sloppy because they were intoxicated, but it was deep and passionate. 

When they finally separated, almost every eye was on them. Most were shocked and confused. Some looked happy and impressed. Rose was squealing. And then there were the ones that looked angry, disgusted. 

But Lukas and Philip didn't care. They were too happy to notice the reactions around them. They grinned at each other before making out again.

+

Getting home from the party was a struggle. Lukas had stopped after two drinks, but Philip had had two jungle juices. He wasn't stumbling and slurring, but he needed Lukas’ help to stand up straight. 

Lukas knew he wasn't going to be able to bring both his bike and Philip home. Philip couldn't walk without Lukas helping him, and there was no way Lukas could push his bike home by himself while trying to keep Philip on his feet. So, Lukas found Jamie, who decided she was going to stay sober since everyone was at her parents' house, asked if he could leave his bike there and pick it up the next day. Thankfully, Jaime agreed, so Lukas dragged Philip out of the house and home.

How everyone felt was clear. There were quite a few people who came up to Philip and Lukas and told them that they were brave and that they were cute. Riley said that it was ‘freaking awesome’ that they were dating, but Lukas was sure that he probably wouldn't remember what happened. The ones that didn't support it avoided all contact with them, but Lukas and Philip didn't care. They were being kept busy with each other and the ones that supported them. 

“Philip, we're almost home,” Lukas said. 

Philip looked up at Lukas, grinning. “I wanna go home. I’m tired.”

Lukas rolled his eyes. “Don't worry about it. We’re almost home.”

“I had fun tonight,” Philip muttered, running his hand up and down Lukas’ arm.

Lukas grinned. “So did I.”

“I’m proud of you, baby,” Philip said, slurring slightly.

“Thanks. I’m proud of you too,” Lukas told him, looking up to see Helen and Gabe’s home. “Can you act a little less drunk?”

Philip stumbled slightly. “I’m not drunk, baby, I’m just happy.”

Lukas shook his head. “Okay, whatever you say.”

When they got to the door, Philip stood up a little straighter. Lukas was a little nervous to open the door. He had a good relationship with Helen and Gabe, but he had never brought their foster son home drunk. Philip was pretty good act acting sober, but it was clear in his face that he was intoxicated. 

Helen and Gabe were sitting on the couch when they walked in. Lukas was surprised because it was a little past midnight. “Hey, sorry we’re late, but my bike-”

“Boys, can you sit down for a minute?” Helen asked.

Lukas and Philip shared a worried look before sitting on the couch. “Does Philip have a curfew?” Lukas asked, worried he did something wrong.

Helen shook her head. “No, no, you two are okay except for underage drinking, but-”

“I’m not drunk,” Philip interrupted. “Lukas said so.”

“Philip, please be quiet and listen to Helen right now. This is serious,” Gabe said.

Lukas whipped his head around to Helen, going from slightly buzzed to completely sober in an instant. “What's wrong?”

Helen picked up the remote. “This was on the news earlier. We were going to call you, but we decided not to ruin your night and just wait for you to come back.” 

“Is it bad?” Lukas asked hesitantly.

“Yes,” Helen replied almost immediately. “Just watch.”

It was a clip from the news. A man was sitting behind the desk speaking, “There's been a huge development in the serial homicide case in small town Tivoli, New York. Here’s Monica Fuhr standing by in Tivoli with the story.”

The scene then cuts to a woman standing in front of a row of stores. “Thank you, Derrick. I’m here in Tivoli, New York, the home of one of the biggest homicide story this century. Seven dead, one of them the killer. Ryan Kane. But who is Ryan Kane? It turns out, Ryan Kane isn't his real name.”

“How do they know?” Philip asked before getting shushed.

“His real name is Joseph Campbell,” the reporter continued. “And how do I knew that? Joseph has a brother who was scrolling through social media and saw a video about his brother. And he's here now.”

The camera pans back slightly. What the camera revealed made Philip yelp and Lukas’ scream get caught in his throat. There was a man standing there, but he looked just like Ryan. For a moment, Lukas and Philip thought he was actually Ryan Kane. then they noticed that his hair was longer and it seemed like he was a bit taller, but he looked just like Ryan Kane. 

“This is Joseph’s twin brother, Justin,” the reporter said. “Justin, you found out about everything that happened to your brother on social media. What exactly do you know about what Joseph did?”

Justin looked right into the camera, and it was like having Ryan Kane staring right at Philip and Lukas. “My brother was coerced into murdering everyone he did.”

The reporter was surprised. “Was he really?”

“Yes. My brother would never do any of that willingly.” Justin grabs the microphone and gets close to the camera. “My brother was murdered. And I plan on pressing charges on the woman that killed him.”

Everyone in the room was silent as the video cut to a commercial. Philip and Lukas stared at Helen. Helen looked like she wanted to puke. Gabe buried his head in his hands. Everyone was just shocked, and no one knew how to react.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who read this! The idea for this episode was to basically show what happened in that time jump at the end of 1X01 and then set up the main plot for the rest of the season. Hopefully, I’ll be able to start the second episode soon! 
> 
> Eyewitness needs to be saved! Please tweet the networks (Netflix, Amazon, Hulu, Showtime) to see get them to pick up Eyewitness. Do whatever you can to get Eyewitness picked up!! 
> 
> Follow my twitter @eyewitness_usa and subscribe to my YouTube https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC5bt5mKih9TK_to4osLva5Q . 
> 
> Don't give up on Eyewitness!!

**Author's Note:**

> (insert opening credits)
> 
> Thanks for reading! Any suggestions you have for this work? Please leave a comment!


End file.
